


maybe

by sarabbz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art School, Establishing relationships, Fluffy, John IS Gay, M/M, Modern Era, Nonbinary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabbz/pseuds/sarabbz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a best friend in Lafayette when he decides to go to art school and maybe he finds more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first laf/laurens fic, but i hope you guys enjoy it! there is french - obviously there would be - but i put the translations in the end notes. also i don't know much about art school or anything really, so if there are mistakes, please let me know!  
> thanks for reading!

Going to art school was not something John Laurens ever thought he would do. He never aspired to be an artist or even get out of his dead beat town. He thought about it, but his dad's control was too hard that leaving almost seemed pointless. However, when John's little sister convinced him that he should finally escape South Carolina, - "You are almost twenty years old. It's time for you to leave before I do." - it almost seemed like a dream. His father was not paying for his schooling, making it _very_ clear that artists do not get far in life. That did not matter to John. He had been saving up ever since he graduated, just in case he decided to skip the pre-law track his father forced him into at his local university. 

Here John was. 21 years old and majoring in medical illustration at a big school in New York City. 761 miles away from his father did not feel like enough. John was always interested in medicine, so this seemed like the best major to go for. He could make medical illustrations pretty well - which at first seemed very intimidating - but the more he sat on the idea, the more he enjoyed it. He could still help people without being too much in the action. His best friend, Lafayette, liked that, too. 

Lafayette had been John's best friend ever since John stepped foot onto the university. They were sitting on the steps that led to the dorms, tying the laces on their high heeled leather boots. They introduced themself, their French accent dripping into every word they spoke. John was intrigued, to say the least. Within weeks, the two were joined at the hip. John even requested to move into Lafayette's dorm - since they ended up with a double and their room mate had transferred out just weeks before. 

Lafayette was an animation major, so John and them did not have many classes together. That was useful for John, though, because it helped him make friends in other classes. He met Alexander Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan and even a trio of sisters who had a last name John always struggled to pronounce. Alexander and Hercules ended up joining Lafayette's and John's little friendship, making the four of them a squad to be reckoned with. Well, maybe not. Alexander and John easily got heated, Lafayette was more flirtatious than the average person, and Hercules could rip you to shreds with just a look. The group was nice. John never really had friends in high school, so having not only one best friend, but three, really made the difference. 

It was a month into the second semester of John's first year when Lafayette asked the question. John had sort of been hoping it could be avoided, but Lafayette was not one to take the easy way out of things. The two were sitting in their dorm, just like any other day. John was texting Alexander all about different ways they could argue some Samuel whatever-their-last-name's horrendous debates while Lafayette tested out a new makeup product they had received for Christmas over break. 

" _Mon étoile_?" John heard Lafayette murmur from across the room, watching as they payed very close attention to the wispy lashes they were trying to apply. John found Lafayette's love for makeup fascinating and definitely appreciated the art of it, but John would not allow their dear friend to play with makeup on his face after The Eyebrow Incident. 

"Yes, Laf?" John replied, his question hanging in the air as Lafayette continued to fix the lashes they had applied, A Great Big World's _Hold Each Other_ playing softly in the background. The two could usually compromise on music to play in the dorm. John always wanted more recent hits, while Lafayette preferred softer music. Most of the time Lafayette won, just because John could never say no to his best friend's sad eyes as they begged for a Broadway soundtrack while John wanted to play Drake instead. 

"What are we?" Lafayette asked, humming the music softly as they searched around for something in their drawers. They asked so nonchalantly John did not know if that is what they actually meant to ask. John waited a minute, wondering -  _hoping_  - if there was more to the question. When John caught Lafayette's eye in their mirror, them raising a penciled on eyebrow, he realized there was no more. That was the question. The question John wanted to avoid.

Lafayette was a very flirty person. With their beautiful brown locks, fanned out eyelashes, and pouty lips painted red that spoke with the most beautiful French accent, how could John never flirt back? They shared a dorm and while Lafayette was closed off about their body, that did not stop John from sneaking peeks every once and awhile as they changed or came out from the shower. He felt wrong about it. They are his best friend and he would do anything to not lose that friendship. However, as John watched his best friend apply some glittery eyeliner, he spoke the truth. 

" _Ma petite fille_ , you know how much I love and appreciate you. Everything you do for me is more than I could ever hope to find in a friend. But, I like you. That is very obvious. I just cannot date you, if this makes sense," John mumbled, fiddling with a string on his sweater. " _Je préfère te perdre à quelqu'un d'autre que vous perdez à cause de moi._ "

The room was quiet, besides Adele's _Hello_ playing in the air. That is when John began to overthink. They must dislike him now. He thought he let them down easy, but maybe that was not the case. Maybe he ruined the friendship just by saying what he did. Maybe Lafayette did not even like him and just wanted to know because they had another suitor waiting for them. Oh God, what if Lafayette was dressing up for a date right now? They were planning on letting John down easy and John just turned the whole thing around. He just wanted to speak the truth, but maybe this is not the truth Lafayette wanted. Lafayette probably did not even want to be with him. Lafayette is beautiful, kind, generous, and humble. John is small, angry, unsure, and insecure. There is no way Lafayette would want to be friends with him now. 

"Why is that so, _mon ami_? I understand our relationship is, how do you say," they waved their hand in the air, as if it would help them figure out the word they were looking for. " _Platonic_  and I understand you do not want to date me. With that in mind,  _amoureux_ , we could continue this relationship as what I have said. Platonic. Queerplatonic relationships. Have you heard of such a thing?" John shook his head, no, in reply.

"They are all described quite differently, but it is just like we are together. However, it is on our terms. It is not romantic, but just that we are there for each other. It can be romantic, if you _truly_ want that, but _mon étoile_ , I think that is not what you want, correct?" Lafayette continued, raising their eyebrow at John and he nodded, at a loss for words. "I am here for you, you are here for me. People assume we are together, but we are not. Maybe this will make the awkwardness you feel around others when you  _embrasser ma joue_  could occur less with this establishing of what we are together. Do you want this?"

John had never heard of a queerplatonic relationship. Yes, John was gay and he understood everything. He is the head of the LGBTQ+ club at this university, for fuck's sake. Yet, he had not known about this type of relationship. Maybe he will stay in tonight and research it more. He wanted this, of course he did. It was not a big thing, it is not like they are truly dating. However, it will be the closest thing Lafayette has gotten to dating - from what John knows, at least - and he wants it to be special for his friend. 

"Of course, Lafayette. I would love to," John said, a smile appearing on his face. Yes, he did want to. Maybe this was exactly what John needed. He saw Lafayette smile back through the mirror as they applied a coat of blood red lipstick onto their lips. John had one more class today - he hated night classes - and then, he was free for the weekend. Lafayette continued their makeup as John grabbed his things for class. Slipping his jacket on, John went up behind Lafayette and kissed their cheek, a chuckle escaping their lips. 

" _Je t'aime beaucoup, mon doux ami. Dîner ce soir_?" John said as he opened their dorm door. 

" _Bien sûr,_ " Lafayette replied, looking up at their friend. John was halfway out the door before he heard Lafayette speak again. "Oh, John, you forgot something!"

John walked back into the room, confused since he thought he has grabbed everything. Their dorm was an art infested madhouse, however, so it would not have been the first time he left a project back in their room. 

" _Je t'aime aussi_ ," Lafayette said with a grin as they stood to leave a kiss on John's cheek, their red lipstick staining his face. He rolled his eyes at his friend, walking out of the room and attempting to wipe away any evidence of the red.

Maybe this would not be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> mon étoile - my star  
> ma petite fille - my baby girl  
> Je préfère te perdre à quelqu'un d'autre que vous perdez à cause de moi - i would rather lose you to someone else than lose you because of myself  
> mon ami - my friend  
> amoureux - sweetheart  
> embrasser ma joue - kiss my cheek  
> Je t'aime beaucoup, mon doux ami. Dîner ce soir? - i love you very much, my sweet friend. dinner tonight?  
> bien sûr - of course  
> Je t'aime aussi - i love you, too
> 
> i apologize if the french is inaccurate, google translate is my best friend here.  
> i hope you guys enjoyed reading! i also write alot of lams fics, so if you want, go read those, too! my twitter is @crissftlaurens and all i do is cry about hamilton. thank you!


End file.
